Maid Sama-In A Parallel Universe, Perhaps
by TheKleptomancer
Summary: Are you talking about how I buy your services after the school's out? This is what Takumi says after the Ayuzawa school found out about her 'part-time job' But, she isn't an average waitress in Maid Latte...(This comes later into the story)
1. Prologue

_**How is this fanfiction different?- Usui Takumi is rich. Correction- He is a stinkin' rich, arrogant bastard (but he is also very handsome). Who doesn't give a damn about the opposite sex...Until, well until, he meets this one girl in his school (Ahem* I know I'm trying and failing to be subtle...I'm pretty sure y'all know who 'this girl is') Well so, her unique thoughts and feelings only manage to make his demeanor rougher, and he does something that he probably will regret for the rest of his life. Is something meant to happen between them? Or do they share another average employee/employer relationship?**_

 _ **IKR guys I haven't published the next chapter of Where This Led Us yet but I will...two centuries later. Nah, just kidding. IKR lame sense of humor showing. Well this might get a little OOC in the beginning (First 5 or so chapters) But after that...:) Believe me, it WILL get better, just remember...I ship them too.**_

 _ ***Prologue***_

Not one day passed by without Misaki resenting her father, and believe it or not, there were plenty of things she hated him for- leaving their family with a heavy debt on their shoulders was the prime factor of course. Three heads to feed and two to send to school was not a responsibility to be fulfilled by working a mere hour a day at some old cafe.

There was a lot more to it, almost too much for a high-school student to handle...But Misaki Ayuzawa was no ordinary girl. Her reputation as a demonic president was widely accepted among the students of Seika high school...especially the male category, the ones who failed to accomplish their task.

It wasn't entirely their fault she was sensitive in the matter of men, but in this case, whenever she so much as felt that they were slacking around her control vanished and BOOM, she became the Gaea of Rick's books. **_(PJO reference IKR, couldn't resist)_**

And over that, if her father's abandonment had not been enough, then this guy definitely had...And it felt as if he was not even trying, but the helplessness he made her feel was agonizing.

She remembered it all clearly, the day he had walked up to her, mainly because of the fact that she woke up panting every single night after visualizing the same scene again...and again...and again...

 ** _-Flashback-_**

The elections had concluded and now she was President. However, becoming so had been the easy part and the hard part was to somehow bring back the reputation Seika had never had.

The footsteps behind her were faint, but had failed to go undetected by her tympanic membrane. She whipped her head past her shoulder to catch the sight of a smirk. It was Usui Takumi, the school player, the only boy she felt somewhat uneasy around.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the new Kaichou." However in this particular case, irritation was the most imminent emotion,mainly because of the fact that he had turned down every single proposal from the female population. And yesterday had been particularly displeasing, she didn't know why he found it so pleasing to drive a girl to tears.

Her glare was treacherous but he didn't even flinch, if possible, his smirk grew even wider. Deciding that he wasn't worth even a nano-fraction of her time or her breath she rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hallway.

He moved so fast that his figure blurred. In a jiffy, he pushed her so that her back slammed against the wall, the pain she felt dull in comparison to the anger that burned inside, "WHAT THE HELL?" Ayuzawa Misaki rarely cursed but when she did, the situation was worth it.

"How dare you ignore me when I'm talking to you?!" Misaki was shocked...How could someone be so oblivious to their own actions? She gaped at him loath jumbled with pity.

They exchanged glares for a minute, his teeth grit like the baring of a Doberman. Misaki decided not to test the waters by acting violently, she knew how strong this jerk was and she couldn't afford medical care let alone a lawyer.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" She grumbled as politely as she could muster.

And just like that his lips molded into an annoying smirk, that very annoying smirk she despised. Leaning in closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face and it surprised her that it didn't stink..."I need you to do a certain something for me...for a payment of course."

 ** _-Flashback ends-_**

She should've tried, harder, she could've tried harder. But deep inside, even now, she knew it was useless, most girls would be ready to strip for that kind of money, no need for his charm

And for someone who needed it as desperately as her...At first, she had the decency to refuse, to preserve her self-respect. But he had managed to convince her, both of them had known that it was bound to happen eventually...And it had.

The sight of his house had never failed to take her breath away, the grand arches, multi-layered chandelier, the rich scarlet carpet that decorated every millimeter of the floor. Calling it a house would be practical insult...it was a medieval mansion, almost in literal sense.

The cheapest accessory present there would probably have cost him five times the value of everything she owned...

The single statistical information should have been enough her make her cower in fear, and it almost did...but she knew better, she had been taught better, no matter how insolent or powerful his clan was, she would not surrender. She averted her eyes from the grandeur of his residence, nevertheless, she made her way to the hellhole. _**(Y'all will find out why she calls it so)**_

The anticipated greeting rang in her years yet again,"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Kaichou." She turned around, her disapproval seeping from her eyes into his. Usui Takumi stood there, surrounded by cobalt blue rose bushes. Since she was feeling particularly on edge today, she decided to bite back with one of her own greetings, "I shouldn't have expected any better vocabulary from the king of idiots."

His smirk faltered momentarily, only to curl back into a sneer, "Says the girl whom I beat in the mock exam and every other one." It was true, but it was also a low blow...he knew how much time she had to study with this practice going on.

In three long strides he was on her, pulling her by the wrist, he brought her face inches away from his. She wanted so desperately to pull away, to slap him, to use her Aikido skills, but she knew she couldn't and he was using it against her. Snarling, he breathed,"That is no way to greet your master." The emphasis on the word 'master' was crystal crystal.

He knew this was torture for her, for someone who held a burning hatred for males, and he enjoyed every second of it.

"K-Konbanwa, Goshujinsama." The strain behind her voice was plenty audible. He smiled amusedly when she bowed an inch and released his grip on her wrist.

This happened typically everyday, as soon as school was over, she would get here and stay for 5 hours or so and then go home and study. Even though high school was getting tough, nothing could compare to this part of her day.

"Good evening to you too, Misa-chan." The teasing was really getting on her nerves. She exhaled forcibly and backed away.

How had such a rich brat ever been in her school?

 **I know it's kinda short...but please, please review!**

 **Thank you,**  
 **Annabeth-AD**


	2. Could It Be?

_**Dammit. I just wanted to post this chapter as soon as I was done with it because the first one was embarrassingly short. So yeah...I wanted to say a few things but I kinda forgot what they were so shit! School is about to start and I'm here typing nothing useful. Thank you for the positive feedback you guys gave me in the first chapter. I hope you do the same for this one.**_

Sighing, she took out the details of the new student rule book, this magazine problem was getting troublesome, but that wasn't even the half of it...she needed time, more time. Lately, 24 were getting too brief, she couldn't put together everything. And the amount of sleep she was getting...

It was 3:30 already and she was lagging behind her schedule. Nowhere near satisfied with the work she had completed, she slammed the file shut. Her reporting time had passed away half an hour ago. Her only hope was that he wouldn't have noticed, but he always did. And that was why she was in deep trouble.

Tying her hair up in a messy ponytail to ease her sweat glands, she cleaned up in a haste. She hoped that he would understand, but he never did. Usui Takumi was a walking devil! Everyday single day he approached her like she had committed murder...What had she done to displease him so much? The thought was enough to ignite a certain feeling of helplessness within her.

Despite being so against men, how could ever even think of surrendering to one? Her thought line vaporized at the noise of the bag of a certain door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person standing on the edge of the student council room. The green in his eyes was as dark as violent sea waters.

Though involuntary, she shivered in anticipation, but the absence of a requited smirk told her that she was dead meat. Not that she was ready to take any kind of blow he would throw at her...

His steps were slow, agonizingly slow. And then suddenly he grabbed the papers she had been working on, tearing them in half and emptying them in the bin and then kicking the bin to a corner of the class.

On an average day, Misaki would have lunged at him and tore his clothing in half but surprisingly, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Stop" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

He turned around and gave her a look that told her she should have left,"STOP WHAT?!" He shouted "YOU were the one who started THIS." He thrashed his arms gesturing at the surroundings.

"I can't" She rasped, her throat thick with choked down tears,"Do this anymore." The hope in her heart died out and negative thoughts clouded her thinking. Abruptly, her body stopped responding to her brain and her knees gave out. The last thing she was the corners of his eyes softening, but it must have been her imagination.

He knew that he was being extremely cruel, even when she didn't deserve anything but compassion...in a way, they were dealing with the same situation. His misfortune of being an illegitimate child and her hard luck of having to deal with a debt that her father should have fulfilled, it formed a connection that was rare.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but be jealous. He had previously worked as a maid in a cafe, but despite getting home at ten, she would stay up and study to maintain her ever-so-perfect grades. Her mother treated and sister were highly supportive of her and she had plenty of friends in a school- a good scope for a happy life.

He, on the other hand, was a bastard, in literal terms. His late mother had never loved him and his grandfather, brother and even his servant hated him beyond expression of words. School seemed to be another burden, sure he was popular, but he had no one to call a friend. So, in reality, his popularity and good looks did nothing for him. The only company he really had was his cat- Licht, but even his cat hated him, she would often scratch his face...but deep inside, he actually found it endearing.

Watching Misaki achieve so much sent a burning fire in his heart, she reminded him too much of his own mother, how she had done as she pleased. And he couldn't help reminiscing his past and use this opportunity to take his overdue revenge.

He wanted to torture her day by day, pass along the impression his ancestors had imprinted on his mind, until she suffered infinitely, as much as him...

But this wasn't the only reason he was doing this...she made him feel things,things he shouldn't be capable of feeling...not after all he had been through. The betrayal and loneliness he dealt with should have ridden him of all humane, affectionate emotion.

And to block these feelings, he pleased himself with masochistic deeds...but maybe, just maybe, he had gone too far today. The hurt in her eyes seemed to have a direct connection with the falter in his heart beat.

He didn't move to catch her when she fell even though he could have helped it if not for his shock...Had she really been pushing herself that hard? The 'bang' of her head on the floor shook him out of his senses. Immediately, he was at her side, checking for signs of bleeding, when he found none...he sat down next to her. Running his fingers through her hair, he searched for the resultant bump.

And it was quite prominent. She needed rest, anyone could see that. Sighing he brushed a few strands off her face, only to see them fall back.

In one swift move, she was cradled in his arms. Groaning, he said to no one in particular, "Ugh...Who would have thought the Prez was so heavy?"He heard her faint mumble and decided to get going.

"Ya know...if you would just give in, maybe I would accept you for who you are." Usui muttered in an almost endearing tone. Her eyebrows twitched instantaneously, at his words. "Shhh" He whispered yet again, "It's better this way, though."

She was drowning, literally. Sh had never experienced this kind of comfort in her life. The cool breeze blowing delicately on her face, the warmth and glossiness of the silk sheets around her. The way her body sunk on this cloud-like mattress. Wait! Mattress...

Slowly, she poked an eye open to see a coral blue ceiling and black silk-literal silk. The first thing she did was to jump off the bed, she had never seen a silk garment in her life, let alone silk bed covers. The she realized the familiarity of the exposition. It was Usui's room, she had been there countless times. She stood up, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"So you're awake?" She turned abruptly, only to come face to face with Usui Takumi. "Nuh-uh" He said, clicking his tongue. His hands on her shoulders pushed down until she was on the bed,she gaped at him. His touch was so gentle. Gentle? A million thoughts crossed her mind, some of them questioning the speed of her heart.

He turned around, his face a question mark, "What? What's wrong?" Misaki finally decided it was time to interlock her jaws. She shook her head, incapable of speech as a blush covered her face.

His chuckle seemed to cut through the thickness of the air. "It happens...You females can't help it." His expression hardened drastically, as if someone had instantaneously coated it with a POP mask. "Don't mistake the intention of my favor, I haven't forgiven you yet."

She closed her eyes at the sudden pang she felt in her heart? It had been happening a lot lately. Was she developing some sort of heart disease?

And that was when it struck her. "How did I get here?" She remembered being in the school, getting through all her periods then Yukimura coming up with the student handbook requirements. And then...Why was her memory so hazy?

He seemed bewildered at her question, at first before he turned away. "What do you mean?"

She eyed him carefully, looking for signs of lying because the last thing she remembered was the placid school wall. "I. Said. How. Did. I. Get. here?"

"What are you talking about?" His quizzical expression was almost enough to make her question herself. Keyword- Almost.

"HOW DID I GET HERE?" She gritted her teeth at the thought of him doing indecent things to her.

His growl was animalistic "Does it matter?" It was only then that she realized he was blushing. If not for her insecurities, she would have burst out laughing.

"Of course it does..." She muttered, clutching the bed-sheet to her chest.

"Hey!" He said, agitated "I was brought up in a good family, not some cheap shit-hole like yours."

She glared up at him, both hurt by his harshness and guilty of thinking that he had softened towards her. She had thought that she was used to such remarks.

"I should get going." It wasn't a question. She got up and put on her shoes, planning to leave without a second word.

"I-I didn't mean for it to come out that way." She turned towards him and saw the faint regret behind his eyes. This was probably the closest thing to an apology she would ever get. Shooting him half a smile, even though he couldn't see it, she turned heading towards the door.

"Wait Misaki!" Her eyes widened at the sound of her first name. "I-I-I...I'm s-sorry okay. I really didn't mean it. I guess I was just offended."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this from the guy who assaulted her probably everyday, the same person who kept her awake at night even when she had finished her homework.

"Just be here by five tomorrow. Please, I need you...Don't quit on me."

She turned around and she couldn't help it, the guilt and worry in his eyes sent her running to him. Misaki engulfed him in the tightest embrace she could muster. "A-Arigatou." She whispered trying to catch her breath through sniffs. She couldn't believe the fact that he had allowed her to stay at school for two extra hours.

"Hey!" He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back firmly. "Why the heck are you crying? It's not like I said anything like that. Did I?"

She shook her head, mustering a small laugh. "I should get going." Why was understanding emotions so hard for him?

 _ **Three words- Review, Follow and Favorite.**_


	3. What Are You Doing To Me?

_**You guys better be happy because I had my English exam today and I have my history exam tomorrow. So, even if this is just 1,500 words...It's still a big sacrifice from my side. Not that I performed that badly on my English exam. And of course, I am sorry for my untimely absence, but yeah, like I mentioned right now, I do have my exams. So, please enjoy the chapter and review because I will update more frequently in my Christmas break.**_

She couldn't believe she was hearing this from the guy who assaulted her probably everyday, the same person who kept her awake at night even when she had finished her homework.

"Just be here by five tomorrow. Please, I need you...Don't quit on me."

She turned around and she couldn't help it, the guilt and worry in his eyes sent her running to him. Misaki engulfed him in the tightest embrace she could muster. "A-Arigatou."

Misaki's eye twitched in irritation as she finally realized what he had meant yesterday.

So this is what he meant by 'needing her'? Misaki huffed under her breath, why was she so gullible? His words yesterday had moved her heart, literally. Her most important organ had missed quite a few beats, and now, after an entire day of nervous anticipation, she realized what he had meant.

"Move it." Usui muttered "We're never going to make it if you're that slow." Misaki tried to glare holes into the head of the blonde man before her, failing miserably. He was thick-headed after all, so thick-headed that he could never understand that she actually cared about his well-being.

Still sensing no reaction from her, Usui threw the gown to her face, "You have ten minutes and make it snappy, or I might choose to come in." He smirked, knowing that his words would make her paranoid.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion on her face and the green fibre that poked her cheeks, but she was somewhat thankful because when he said that he could come in any moment, her face turned tomato red.

"Baka!" She exclaimed when he had left, "I'm counting..." He said threateningly in a tone that made her shiver, she did not trust him to stay outside. In a minute flat, she was out of her clothes and into the dress. What exactly had she gotten herself into? You might ask. Well, Usui insisted that she attend this formal meeting with him because his 'official 'date was unavailable. What choice did she have but to agree?

Grumbling, she walked over to the mirror to fix her dress. She took a moment to recognise her reflection, her family could not afford such expensive clothing, judging by the look her dress was probably custommade. She sighed, aware of the fact that it had not been meant for her. Her hair fell down her loosely made bun in thin strands, almost reaching the sweetheart neckline of her seagreen dress, which, in her opinion,was flabbergastingly indecent. The arms of her dress being made up of flower netting were too revealing and one could easily see her olive skin beneath it. The dress was also extremely tight at her waist,, which gave extra emphasis on her cleavage. She thanked god for giving her a flat stomach, otherwise, this dress would have made her look embarrassingly fat. She picked up the pendant on the dresser with utter care, knowing the consequences of losing. Aware of the knocking and grumbling on the door she let down her black locks in a miserable attempt to cover chest.

She was nervous about going with him, between do many rich people. Why did he have to take her anyway? Couldn't he have dragged some other girl from her school.

And that was when he stormed in, "CAN YOU NOT...take...s-so long?" Misaki blushed and stared at the ground due to his sudden change in tone. However, her heart plummeted when he growled, "Who said you could wear that necklace? Where did you find it?"

She stuttered an almost incoherent reply while she unclipped the chain and put it down gently. "I-I'm sorry. It was on the dresser...I thought that I was supposed to..." She hadn't realized that the necklace had been there for any other reason, to be honest, she didn't even want to dress up like this and risk ruining something so precious and delicate.

"Hmmph Whatever, you can wear it and these too, he threw massive green heals too her, that of course matched her dress. She stared down at the killer heels that would most likely leave her haandicapped for a week and with a little luck, she could end up with a broken leg.

Nevertheless, she swallowed and put them on wordlessly. It might have been her imagination but she saw Usui eying her subtly, from the corner of his eye.

* * *

She looked beautiful, utterly, deliciously beautiful, the way her eyes gleamed perfectly with the green of her dress, the faint hue on her cheeks (which darkened considerably as the clock ticked), the accentuation of her breasts and the way her necklace gleamed on her cleavage, her curves on in this outfit and her pale skin in contrast to the endless sea of her dress. One glimpse at her had wiped off his stoic facade, and it scared him that she could make him feel like this, but even more then it scared him, the fact angered him.

He had so much power over her, yet she was the one making him feel this way. He had even made a lame attempt to blame his surprise on the fact that she was wearing the emerald necklace.

It should be a sin, a sin to be so alluring yet so innocent. He couldn't deny that Misaki looked so much better than Maria could ever had in that dress...

* * *

Misaki had considered and decided to opt the idea of melting into a puddle of nervousness when Usui announced that they were finally here, "Stay right here" he said stepping out of his car, which was a fucking limousine.

And a moment later, the door to her side opened and she stepped out with him, interlacing her arm with his. He had told her to do that, after all.

She looked pale, so eerily pale that he had previously thought that it was an illusion of the moonlight,, but when they stepped inside the hall, he realized that she was really _that_ pale. And scared him, only it should have scared him because she would embarrass him if she fainted...but he was indeed, scared for a different reason. And subconsciously, his grip tightened on her arm.

* * *

Expectedly, this action did not go unnoticed by the owner of the arm. Sh panicked- to an even greater extent. Had she done something wrong? Had she revealed the facade? Had she stared at the wrong person for too long? Had she...

Her knees buckled for a millisecond before she recovered her ground. She knew that Usui Takumi would have noticed and squeezed her eyes shut, ready for the physical or mental blow that he would inflict her.

She almost flinched when he let her go to wrap his arm around her waist, not because she was uncomfortable but because the gesture was so gentle, too gentle compared to his usual ones.

Her eyes met his for a moment and she _gasped_. The emotion behind his jade irises was for once, identifiable- concern.

And that was when she looked away, knowing that she might have pushed her luck too far, his pity was limited and the gasp she had let out was wanton for his class' population.

Though she was really out of her mind when he simply asked her, "Do you wish to sit down? I don't want you fainting." He arched an eyebrow when she stared at him with wide eyes and didn't reply.

He sighed and led her to one of the tables, he even had to sit her down, "I'll get you something to drink. Shall I get you some strawberry-basil lemonade?"

And all she could do was nod her head.

"Misaki" He had bent down so that his breath was warming her bare neck, his voice soft in her ear, only for her to hear, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Ease up a little, will you?"

And again, all she could do was nod her head.

He shook his head and cracked a smile, "It's not that bad, Misaki. Seriously, ease up, you might even make a friend or two. And if it helps, then I promise you never to bring you to such places."

Yet again, all she did was nod.

And he chuckled, he actually CHUCKLED. The endearing sound was enough to make her tense muscles relax and an almost smile to curl her lips. He patted her shoulder once, twice, before getting up and making his way to the drink stall.

When he was far enough, she whispered, thinking that he wouldn't be able to hear her, "What have you done with the Usui Takumi I know..."

* * *

But he did, he heard her and held onto the a similar thought. _What had she done to the Usui Takumi he was supposed to be around her...?_


End file.
